


The Shittiest Fairytale

by longnoideatime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnoideatime/pseuds/longnoideatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way short fairytale about a dum dum orphan that occurred because I read too many otomes and one specific one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shittiest Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost just a reactionary word vomit, so if no one likes this, as Doris Day famously sang, que sera sera. It might get taken down when my irritation cools.

Once upon a time there was a girl. She lived in a hovel, and was told she was useless until she believed it. She sold flowers on the street corner, which for once wasn't a euphemism, until one day she woke in an unfamiliar mansion. They told her she'd been saved, that she would have a life of luxury if she could learn to live as a wife, a friend to the mansion's head. She was clothed, fed, educated, and they told her that the scars she bore weren't her fault, weren't something she had to stand for, and should she wish it, nothing like it would ever happen to her again. At the idea of her tormentor's death, tears welled in her eyes and the mansion's head stepped back in shock as she prostrated herself before him. 

"You love him," he realised, and hearing the words the girl knew they were true.

She was cast out of the mansion, the kind enough owner brokenhearted, and she lived forever after at the side of the one she loved, the one who beat her, burned her, bruised her, until the day that he killed her, and she died in his arms, her blood pooling beneath her. She forgave him with her dying breath, and he went on to live a happy, squalid life, untouched by her ridiculous self sacrifice and the consequences of his own actions. The end.


End file.
